2014 Atlantic usercane season
The 2014 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average usercane season, featuring a few intense systems. Although many the storms in this season were intense, many of them were fairly disorganized. This season is odd in the fact that intense storms were clustered at the beginning and end of the season, and a lot of weak storms formed in the middle of the season. Notable storms in the season include Hurricanes Layten, Azure, Bumblebee, Cardozo, and Douglas. Due to the significant uptick in activity, this season is generally considered the first season of the active era of usercanes, which remains active to this day. Layten was the strongest storm at 175 mph and 908 mbar; however, many other storms acquired Category 5 intensity. Bumblebee and Douglas were notable ones. Douglas, however, was known for its unusually high pressure and disorganized structure for a category 5 cyclone. Douglas was the most destructive and costliest usercane on record. Season Summary The first notable storm of the season was Hurricane Azure, which would peak as a 150 mph category 4 storm. Tropical Storm Cardozo then formed on February 9 from a tropical wave in the Eastern Atlantic. Initially weak, Cardozo slowly gained intensity over time. In March, Tropical Storm Douglas developed on March 16 from a disorganized tropical wave southeast of Cape Verde. Douglas and Cardozo remained fairly close together, and initially were both weak. Timeline ImageSize = width:698 height:375 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2014 till:31/03/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C4 text:Azure (C4) from:09/02/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C5 text:Cardozo (C5) from:16/03/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C5 text:Douglas (C5) from:17/05/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C4 text:NDB (C4) from:11/06/2014 till:11/06/2014 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:25/06/2014 till:28/09/2014 color:TS text:Denny (TS) from:09/07/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:TS text:King (TS) from:09/07/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:TS text:Michael (TS) from:10/07/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:TS text:Butter (TS) from:14/07/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:TS text:Esc (TS) from:01/09/2014 till:02/09/2014 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:09/09/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C4 text:Sergio (C4) from:02/10/2014 till:26/11/2014 color:TS text:HyP0Th3t1cA1 (TS) from:14/10/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C1 text:Jsky (C1) from:19/10/2014 till:24/11/2014 color:TS text:Seasons (TS) from:05/11/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C4 text:Jordan (C4) from:14/12/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C5 text:Bumblebee (C5) from:15/12/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C5 text:Layten (C5) from:20/12/2014 till:01/02/2015 color:C3 text:162 (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2014 till:01/02/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:01/04/2014 text:March from:01/04/2014 till:01/05/2014 text:April from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November from:01/12/2014 till:01/01/2015 text:December from:01/01/2015 till:31/03/2015 text:2015 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Azure (AzureAzulCrash/Azure the Serval) Hurricane Cardozo (Spcardozo/Hurricanesandy16/SpcardozoComesBack) Hurricane Douglas (Hurricane news/Hurricane Douglas) Hurricane NDB (Not David Brown) Tropical Depression Five (HALAMADRID7,159,000,000) Tropical Storm Denny (Kdenny) Tropical Storm King (Ahcrabzapple.theemeraldking) Tropical Storm Michael (Michael.shamah.12) Tropical Storm Butter (Iopbutterman) Tropical Storm Esc (Esc1010) Tropical Depression Eleven (N8ter) Hurricane Sergio (Xtyphooncyclonex) Tropical Storm HyP0Th3t1cA1 (HyP0Th3t1cA1 HuRr1cAn35) Hurricane Jsky (Jskylinegtr) Tropical Storm Seasons (Hypotheticalseasons7547) Hurricane Jordan (WikiaJordan) Hurricane Bumblebee (Bumblebee the transformer) Hurricane Layten (HurricanePatricia2015/Hurricane Layten) |color2 = |type = C3 |category = Category 3 major usercane (C3) |time = 02:00 UTC, May 20, 2017 |location = Central Atlantic |intensity = 120 mph, 954 mbar |movement = Stationary |image = Maysak 2015-04-03 0425Z.jpg}} Hurricane 162 (Hurricane162) Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Usercanes